Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek25/Igrzyska smoków
Ten blog dedykuję mojej kochanej siostrze. Będzie on mało związany z uniwersum Jak wystresować smoka. Pomysł powstał na podstawie jednej z moich ulubionych książek. ''' Rozdział I - Ten dzień Blondwłosa dziewczyna siedziała przed swoim domem i wpatrywała się w zachodzące słońce. Po jej głowie krążyły tysiące pytań. Nie wiedzała, czy za tydzień będzie jeszcze na tym świecie. Dlaczego tak musi być? Czy nie da się tego zmnienić? Z każdą chwilą liczba męczych ją myśli zwiększała się. Najchętniej uciekłaby stąd zapominając o wszystkim, ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie dała rady zostawić swojej młodszej siostry i matki, która załamała się po śmierci ojca. Od tamtego starsznego dnia to na nią przeszedł obowiązek utrzymania rodziny. Musiała być silna ... dla rodziny i jej jedynego przyjaciela. On również nie miał lekko. Oboje całymi dniami pracowali w kopalni i otrzymywali strasznie małe wynagrodzenie. Wieczorami wymykali się za wyznaczony teren przez żywopłot wysokiego napięcia i polowali. Ćwiczyli swoje umiejętności, aby móc się obronić, gdyby to właśnie ich wybrano do krwawych zawodów. Odbywały się one co roku. Miały wzbudzać w ludziach strach i respekt przed bezlitosnym Kapitolem. Nie interesowało ich to, czy ludzie nia mają z czego żyć. Wprowadzili straszne prawo: " Co roku z każdej wyspy wystąpi dwóch reprezentantów w wieku od 12 do 18 roku życia i stoczy walkę o przetrwanie w dziczy, z nieopanowanymi, śmiercionośnymi bestiami. Będzie musiało również uważać na siebie nawzajem, bo wygrać może tylko jedna osoba." - Hej kotna - dziewczyna obudziła się z zamyślenia - Co masz taką smutną minę? - Cześć Eret. Myślałam nad jutrem. Co się stanie jak wybiorą któreś z nas? - Ej, popatrz na mnie - chwycił delkitaną twarz dziewczyny i odwrócił w swoją stronę - Astrid wszystko będzie dobrze. Rozumiesz? Szansa, że wypadnie na nas jest bardzo mała. A nawet jeśli to poradzimy sobie. Od kiedy pamiętam strzelasz z łuku. Jesteś w tym najlepsza. Nikt cię nie pokona. - Mam nadzieję, że masz rację. - Ja też - odwrócił wzrok na jasno świecący księżyc - Ja też. Wrócili do swoich domów i położyli się spać. Próbowali funkcjonować normalnie, ale zachowywać spokój skoro jutro możesz pójść na pewną śmierć? W końcu dziewczyna zasnęła, ale nie była jej pisana wyspana noc. Nagle do jej uszu doszły odgłosu płaczu. Szybko wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do źródła hałasu. Znalazła swoją siostrę schowaną za drewnianym kominkiem. Jej małe ręce zasłaniały zapłakane oczy. - Heatera co się stało? - dziewczyna była zaniepokojona stanem swojej siostry. - Jak mam dwanaście lat. Oni mogą wybrać mnie. Ja tego nie chcę. Naprawdę. Ja się tak strasznie boję. - Skarbie, to będą twoje pierwsze igrzyska. Napewno nie wypadnie na ciebie. - A jeśli jednak tak? - zapytała wycierając zapłakane czy. - Nie myśl o tym. Zobaczysz, wszystko dobrze się ułoży. - jasnowłosa próbowała pocieszyć dziewczynkę mimo, że sama bardzo się bała - wszystko. Reszta nocy minęła spokojniej. Słońce wskazywało godzinę szóstą. Dziewczyna z niechęcią wstała z łóżka. Powli weszła do salonu i stanęła przed obrazem na ścianie. Była na nim razem z tatą, mamą i siostrą. Wpatrywała się w malowodło, a z jej oczy wypływały gorzkie łzy smutku. To dziś. Rocznica śmierci jej ojca. To wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Miała wtedy niecałe pięć lat, a mimo tego pamiętała każdy szczegół. Każdą najmniejszą rzecz. Jak to zrobić? Jak zatrzymać czas? Jak cofnąć się, aby naprawić wszystkie błędy, których nie chciało się popełnić? Czy ludzie muszą ginąć, aby garstka egoistów miała rozrywkę? Czy naprawdę ludzie nie widzą w tym nic złego? Czy świat musi tak wyglądać? Rodzice muszą wysyłać swoje dzieci na pewną śmierć i nie mogą się przeciwstawić. Wszyscy mówią, że zawody mają utrzymać pokój między wyspami. To nie prawda. Tu chodzi o coś więcej. Władaca wszystkich wysp boi się, że niezastraszeni ludzie wzniecą bunt. Już kiedyś tak było. Wyspa Pogranicza postanowiła obalić tyranie rządzących i zabić wszystkich, którzy chcą zabijać dla zabawy. Prosiła o pomoc innych wodzów, ale żaden nie był na tyle odważny, aby się na to zgodzić. Nie mając wyjścia sama ruszyła na Kapitol. Wszyscy wikingowie walczyli dzielnie. Niestety nie udało im się. Przegrali, a ich wyspa przeszła do historii. Dziewczyna usłyszała głośne kroki i odwróciła się w ich kierunku. Zobaczyła swoją siostrę ubraną w sukienkę. - Wiesz, pięknie wyglądzasz. - Dziękuję. Astrid, mama cię woła. Mówi, że to już czas. Blondynka wymusiła u siebie uśmiech i ruszyła do pokoju mamy. Powoli weszła zamykając za sobą ciemne drzwi i ujrzała kobietę siedzącą na łóżku, która trzymała coś małego w ręce. - O, już jesteś kochanie. Przyszykowałam ci sukienkę. - Nie będzie potrzebna. Pójdę ubrana normalnie. - Dobrze wiesz, że to tradycja. Nałożysz to, co ci dam i nie ma marudzenia. - No dobrze. Zrobię to dla ciebie. - Mam tobie coś jeszcze. Podejdź tu. - dziewczyna lekko zdziwiona zbliżyła się mamay. Ta natomiast złapała jej dłoń i włożyła do niej małe, błyszczę kółko - To na szczęście. Tata zrobił to specjalnie z myślą na twoję siedemnaste urodziny. Pomyślałam jednak, że nie wiadomo, co wyjdzie na wyborach, więc daje ci to teraz. - Ohh, mamo dziękuję. To takie piękne. Tata zawsze umiał robić nieżwykłe rzeczy. Astrid szybko przebrała się w sukinkę i uczesała włosy w warkocza. Razem z siostrą szły na głowny plac wioski. Dziewczyna była ogromnie zdenerwowana. Dlatego w ręku wciąż przewracała brożkę z śmiertlnikiem zębaczem. W końcu doszły. Stanęły w kojece dziewczynek i czekały na swoją kolej. W ostaniej chwili blondynka zorientowała się, że nie może pokazać brożki i szybko przypieła ją od środka buta. Nadeszła jej kolej i nastawiła plec nad ostrze. Po chwili zje palca wyciekała mała ilość krwi. Dotknęła zranionym palcem pergaminu i poczekała, aż jej siostra zrobi to samo. Obie niepewnie stanęły w wyznaczonym miejscu. Po lewej stronie stały dziewczyny, po prawej chłopcy, a z tyłu zmartwieni rodzice. Astrid razem z Eret wymieniali porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Na środku podwyższenia zrobionego z drewna stanęła średniej wyskości kobieta. Jej włosy były upięte w coś czego nikt normalny nie umiał nazwać. Jej ubranie wyglądało jakby zrobiono je z gronkielowego żelaza. Z jej twarzy, ani na chwilę nie zszedł promienny uśmiech. Ona mogła się cieszyć, ponieważ niegdy nie doświadczyła tej niepewności, że za chwilę może trafić na arenę pełną zabójców. Kobieta wsadziła rękę do czernej beczki i wujęła z niej małą karteczkę. Otworzyła ją, przeczytała napis i krzyknęła, aby każdy mógł usłyszeć. - W tegorocznych igrzyskach smoków, wyspę Berk będzie reprezentowała Heatera Hofferson. Dziewczynka usłyszała swoję imię i uklękła. Zaczęła donośnie płakać. Dwóch potężnych wikingów biegło w jej stronę, aby ją zabrać. Dwunastolatka złapana przez strażników rzucała się na wszystkie strony donośnie krzycząc. Pierwszy raz w życiu jej imię było wśród przyszłych reprezentatorów, ale momo tego została wylosowana. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nie chciała. Nie dała rady zrozumieć za jakie grzechy Thor tak okrutnie ją karze. Miała już stanąć obok prowadzącej, ale do głosy doszła jej starsza siostra. - Zgłaszam się na ochotniaka - zwrok wszystkich obecnych zwrócił się na szesnastolatkę, która z własnej woli zgłosiła się na pewną śmierć - Zgłaszam się zamiast tej dziewczynki. - Czy to twoja siostra? - prowadząca zwruciła się do dziewczuny. - Tak. - Dobrze, niech tak będzie, ale jesteś tego pewna? - blondynka popatrzyła się na swoją siostrę. - Tak, jestem tego pewna. - Skoro tak uważasz. Jak się nazywasz? - Astrid Hofferson - dziewczyna stanęła obok kobiety. Ze starchem patrzyła się na zdziwioną mamę. Jej siostra nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Eret patrzył się na przyjaciółkę wzrokiem "wszystko będzię dobrze". Nagle przemówiła prowadząca. - W tegorocznych igrzyskach smoków, wyspę Berk będzie reprezentował Czkawka Haddock. - Astrid momentalnie cofnęła się do tyłu jakby miała upaść. Obok niej stanął mniej więcej jej wzrostu chłopak z brązową burzą włosów. Był bardzo szczupły, mimo tego, że na rękach widoczne były duże mięśnie. Dziewczyna bardzo dobrze znała tego chłopaka. To on pomógł jej po śmierci ojca nakarmić rodzinę, mimo że dostawał za to srogie kary. Blondynka skorzystała z pomocy, a potem udawała, że go nie zna. Traktowała go jak powietrze. Wszystkie wspomnienia, wyrzyty sumienia wróciły do niej z ogromną siłą. Nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Co zrobić. Jak się zachować. Tyle lat go unikała, a teraz razem mają trafić na igrzyska. Czy chłopak nadal pamięta, co się wydarzyło? Czy jest na nią zły? Tysiące pytań nasunęło się blondynce do głowy, ale nie dała rady wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Mysli pochłąnęły ją tak bardzo, że zapomniała o tym, co się akurat dzieje. Obudziło ją szturchnięcie w ramię. Odchyliła głowę i ujrzała swojego ojca. Problem był w tym, że on nie żył. To jej podświadomość dała o sobie znak. Nastolatka niepewnie mrugnęła i znów wszystko wróciło do normy. Dziewczyna czuła się jak w transie. Na jej języku gromadziły się setki słów gotowych, aby zabrzmieć w uszach innych. Ale ona nic nie mówiła. Jej gardło zacisnęło się do takich rozmiarów, że ledwo oddychała. Poczuła jak dwóch strażników z pelerynami zrobionymi z łusek wandersmoka, ciągnie ją z dala od sceny. Zdąrzyła jeszcze zobaczyć zapłakane twarze rodziny i zniknęła w gąszczu lasu. Rozdział II - Minęło tyle lat, a ty nadal pamiętasz ... Wikingowie ciągnęli blondynkę między dużymi drzewami. Od czasu do czasu wystające gałęzie uderzały o jej blade policzki. Po pewnym czasie, który dłużył się dziewczynie niemiłosiernie, dotarli na plażę. Przy brzegu stał ogromny statek. Astrid nigdy w życiu nie widziała czegoś podobnego. Na jego żaglach widniała podobizna Nocnej Furii. Legendarnego smoka, o którym powstały masy opowiadań. Z pośpiechem wsiadli na pokład. Strażnicy weszli do swoich kajut. Statek ruszył. Wiatr wiał mocno, więc płynęli dość szybko. Dziewczyna zrobiła parę kroków w przód i oparła się o brzeg bocznej ściany. Była ogromnie smutna. Nic ją już nie interesowało. Cała radość, mimo że nie miała jej dużo, rozpłynęła się niewiadomo gdzie. Głębokie, niebiskie oczy z podziwem spoglądały na nieopanowe przez nikogo wody. Nagle poczyła, że ktoś się jej przygląda. Odwróciła się gotowa do ataku, ale gdy ujrzała zielonookiego chłopaka, zaniechała wcześniejszego ciosu. Popatrzyła na niego uśmiechniętego zdziwionym wzrokiem. Przecież idą na śmierć, a on się uśmiecha. Niby z czego. Gdzie tu jakikolwiek sens. Jej mina spoważniała. Spuściła wzrok gotowa na usłyszenie kośliwej uwagi od chłopaka. Ale, to co usłyszała bardzo ją zdziwiło. - Czemu sama tu stoisz? - zapytał pełen optymizmu. - Jaaa ... nie wiem. Chyba nie ma osoby, która byłaby tu razem ze mną. - W takim razie kim ja jestem? Kurczakiem? - zaśmiał się. - Co? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu smutno mi, bo wiesz ... jesteśmy tu, czyli czeka nas - nie zdąrzyła odpowiedzieć, bo przerwał jej chłopak. - Nie kończ. Obydwoje dobrze wiemy, co się stanie. - Masz rację. To jest starszne. Czemu tak musi być? - Ktoś to kiedyś wymyślił, ale ktoś to zawsze może zmienić. - Astrid popatrzyła się na chłopaka lekko zdziwiona. Dlaczego przy nim czuła się taka spokojna? - Słuchaj, my się chyba nie znamy. To znaczy tak naprawdę. Bez tej całej szopki. - Aaaa - blondynka nie wiedziła, co odpowiedzieć. Czyli chłopak nie pamięta, co się kiedyś wydarzyło. Może to i lepiej. Mogą zacząć od początku - Jestem Astrid. - A ja Czkawka. - Ty naprawdę się tak nazywasz? Myślałam, że oni tylko żartują. - Taa... Moje imię nie jest jakieś super, więc unikam przedstawiania się. - Ale mi jednak powiedziałeś. - No tak jakoś wyszło. Z resztą, to co się wtedy wydarzyło... - Tyyyy pamiętasz? - dziewczyna przeraziła się - I nie jesteś zły? - Tak, ale staram się o tym nie myśleć. To przeszłość. A właściwie, co to by zmieniło? - Jaaa, nie wiem - nastała długa chwila niezręcznej ciszy - Przepraszam. Nie powinnam tak postąpić. Tak wyszło. Naprawdę nie chciałam - w jej oczach gromadziły się łzy. - Spokojnie. Nie gniewam się. Rozumiem cię. Na niebie świecił jasny księżyć. Poprawiał wszystkim nastrój. Może i nie był on wstanie usunąć masy smutnych wspomnień i myśli, ale rozbudzał małą iskierkę nadzieji. Dwoje nastolatków siedziało w swoich kajutach i rozmyślało jak potoczyłby się ich los, gdyby świat był inny. Od zawsze mieli w sobie płomień tej inności, która oddzielała ich od innych. Musieli tylko go znaleźć i wzniecić. Czy człowiek zrozumie kiedyś sens wypowiadanych przez siebie słów? Zauważy różnice, które dotąd były dla niego niczym? Nieubłagalnie mijają te dobre jak i złe chwile. Mimo wielu ran nie poddajemy się, wsatejmy i próbójemy żyć dalej. Czy zawsze nam to wychodzi? Niekoniecznie. Czy człowiek zauważa swoje błędy dopiero, gdy zbliża się do tej jednej, unikalnej krawędzi? Nigdy nie znajdziemy prawdy, gdy nie zaczniemy jej nawet szukać. Pewna blondwłosa dziewczyna i zielonooki chłopak nie wiedzieli, że te słowa opisują ich przyszłość. Nastał kolejny dzień zbliżający do igrzysk. Z samego rana po pokładzie przechadzała się pomarańczowowłosa. Jej twarz oblewał szeroki uśmiech. Miała na sobie żółtą sukienkę otoczoną jasnym futerkiem. Jej grube buty stukały w drewniane deski podłogowe. Delikatnie poprawiła swoją krótką grzywkę i zapukała do drzwi z wydłubanym numerem piętnaście. Odczekała chwilę i jej oczom ukazała się smutna blondynka. W jej błękitnych oczach gromadziły się łzy, które zjaśniały kolor jej tęczówek. Kąciki jej ust odwrócone były do góry nogami. Miała na sobie swoje zwykłe ubranie. Niebieską bluzkę i brązową spódnice. Na codzień była odważną, buntowniczą dziewczyną. A dziś jej powieki kleiły się od łez, oczy były zapuchnięte, a włosy układały się jakby przez tydzień nie widziały szczotki. Obie ruszyły w stronę małego pokoiku z drewnianym stołem. W tym samym czasie na oko czterdziestoletni mężczyzna, bujając się na boki popijał intesywnie pachnący napój. Był zaniedbany. Ale nikt się temu nie dziwił. Od kiedy wygrał swoje igrzyska popadł w załamanie psychiczne. Był dzieckiem wychowywanym według starych zasad. Nie wierzył, że świat może się zmienić. Każdy kolejny dzień życia był dla niego straszną męczarnią. Nic się już nie liczyło. Nic go nie interesowało. Jego całym życiem stał się własnej roboty miód. Obijając się od ściany do ściany, dotarł w końcu do jedego z najmniejszych pokoi na łodzi. Zbierając w sobie cząstkę trzeźwego myślenia, zapukał w drzwi. Po chwili zamajaczyła przed nim postać szczupłego nastolatka. Złapał go mocno za ramię i pociągnął w przeciwną stronę. Po długiej dla młodego chłopaka chwili dotarli do przyjemnie ozdobionej kajuty. Na samym środku stał wysoki stół. Ozdabiały go, dające miłe ciepło, świece ustawione pomiędzy wystawnymi potrawami. Przy stole siedziały dwie, pogrążone w rozmowie kobiety. Po ich wyglądzie można było dostrzec dzielącą ich dużą różnicę wieku. Podsiwiały mężczyzna usiadł na przeciwko pomarańczowowłosej, a młody blondyn zajął miejsce obok niego. Momentalnie w pokoju zapadła męcząca cisza. Starsi ludzie ze smakiem jedli swoje posiłki, a nastolatkowie nie dali rady nic przełknąć. Dłubali w swoich talerzach i ze współczuciem patrzyli w swoje smutne oczy. Momentalnie wstali od stołu i wyszli z pokoiku. Idąc obok siebie zwiedzali statek. Przyglądali się delikatnym zdobieniom poręczy. Zazwyczaj puste, mdłe ściany udekorowane były po przez tarcze z obrazami sławnych wikingów. Na jednym z nich wymalowana była szczególna postać. W obrazie zachowane byłe nawet najmniejsze szczegóły jak zmraszczka pod lewym okiem. Była to podobizna w 99% oddająca rzeczywistego prezydenta archipelagu, czyli ... Dedyki dla Lodowa Smoczyca, Aklime71 i Misza07''' za odgadnięcie kto jest prezydentem. Była to podobizna w 99% oddająca rzeczywistego prezydenta archipelagu, czyli Drago Krwawdłonia. Był nieprzewidywalnym zuchwalcem. Dbał jedynie o siebie. Jego własny syn go nie interesował. Prezydent co roku wybierał wikinga, który odwali za niego całą, brudną robotę. Osobę, która przygotuje igrzyska smoków. Nie było człowieka, który chciałby zająć to stanowisko. Każdy bał się, że skończy jak swój poprzednik, czyli wyląduję w paszczy czerwonej śmierci. - Nigdy go nie lubiłam. - Czkawka zdziwiony zerknął na koleżankę - No co? - A czy ty znasz jakąś osobę, która go choćby toleruje? - Yyy ... no nie. - Właśnie. W takim razie, gdzie leży twój problem?' - Jaki problem? Ja nie mam żadnego. - Posłuchaj mnie. Znam dużo różnych ludzi. Poznałem ich reakcję na wiele czynników. Zapytam się, więc jeszcze raz. W czym tkwi twój problem? - Powtórzę, bo chyba nie dosłyszałeś. Nic mi nie dolega. - blondynka była już lekko zdenerwowana - Chcesz coś jeszcze? - W tej chwili nie. Zostawię cię samą, abyś przemyślała parę spraw, ponieważ widzę, że coś dręczy. Niestety nie wiem, co dlatego nie mogę ci pomóc. - W czym ty chcesz mi pomóc?! W rozłoszczeniu mnie?! - szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Cała ta sytuacja go rozbawiła - Ta śmiej się jeszcze. - jej słowa brzmiały jak czysta gorycz - Ja ciebie nie rozumiem. Weź się lepiej uspokój. - dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego plecami i ruszyła do swojej kajuty. Wraz z wzejściem księżyca nastała noc. Czas odpoczynku. Lecz czy napewno dla wszystkich? Odpowiedź brzmi nie. Czkawka leżał na swoim łóżku okryty skórą. Nadal było mu zimno. Nie marzł w fizycznie. Temperatura była dodatnia. Trząsł się okropnie. Czuł jakby jego serce połamało się na tysiące kawałeczków. Co on takiego zrobił? Czemu Thor tak go karzę? Jego powieki kleiły się do snu. Dlaczego więc nie mógł zasnąć? Bał się. Po prostu nie chciał wchodzić do krainy wyobraźni. Zawsze, gdy zamykał oczy, jego ciało przeszywał mocny ból. Widział jak jego matka stoi spokojnie i nagle rozpływa się w powietrzu. On biegnie w tamtą stronę i zauważa ojca. Mężczyzna zerka na niego wściekłym wzrokiem i znika tak jak ona. Chopak zostaje sam. Tak wyglądała jego każda noc. Całe życie miał ciężkie. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio widział rodziców. Wszyscy mówili mu, że nie żyją. On w to nie wierzył. Wychowywał go ... no właśnie kto? Czkawka nigdy nie wiedział kto się nim opiekuje. Tamten człowiek zawsze chodził w kapturze naciągniętym na oczy. Całe jego ciało okrywał ciemny płaszcz. Chłopak nie raz prosił tajemniczą osobę, aby opowiedziała coś o sobie. Aby się pokazała. Człowiek zawsze odmawiał. Był czujny i sprytny. To właśnie on nauczył Czkawkę bystrości umysłu. Całą wiedzę na temat smoków i innych ludzi przekazywał małemu chłopcu, który rozumiał więce niż jego rówieśnicy. Rozdział III - Tego nigdy się nie spodziewałem Minęły trzy dni. Trzy bardzo ciche dni. Nikt się do siebie nie odzywał. Astrid patrzyła na Czkawkę lekceważąco. Chłopak natomiast próbował z nią porozmawiać. Czas upływał na wspomnieniach. Phlegma całymi dniami czesała swoje pomarańczowe włosy. Pyskacz podkradał beczki z miodem i wykłócał się z kapitanem. Z nieba wylewały się litry deszczu. Cała załoga była mokra. Atmosfera panująca na statku była ciężka. Każdego raniły ostre kolce niewidzialnej złości. Astrid razem z Czkawką stali przy dziobie. Patrzyli na machających do nich wikingów. - To jak dzieci, jesteście gotowe? - Pyskacz pierwszy raz nie był pijany. - A kto byłby na to gotowy? - Czkawka jak zwykle miał nieobecny wzrok - No powiedz mi kto. - Nie to mi chodziło. Ale szczerze mówiąc to dobrze wiem, że masz rację. Być może powinien powiedzieć wam o tym wcześniej, ale byłem zajęty. - Taaa zajęty. - skwitowała Astrid. - Nie czepiaj się szczegółów. - Spróbuję, ale nic nie obiecuję. Podobno mam trudny charkter. - Nie da się ukryć. - powiedział pod nosem Pyskacz. - Zapomniałem, co ja wam miałem powiedzieć. - podrapał się po jedym warkoczu zrobionym z wąsów - A no właśnie. Przebieg. - Jaki przebieg? - spytali chórem nastolatkowie. - Przebieg pokazu. - wikingowie wytrzeszczyli oczy - Chodzi o to, że na początku poznacie tegorocznego pomysłodawcę igrzysk. - A kto to jest? - Stoick Ważki. - Co?! - Czkawka znieruchomiał. Oto fragmencik wymyślony przez Lodową Smoczycę "- Stoick Ważki? TEN Stoick Ważki? Wódz Berk? - Tak, Czkawka. Nie wiedziałeś, że twojego ojca ktoś wrobił w te całe igrzyska? - Pyskacz jak zwykle trzymał swój język na wodzy. - To twój ojciec ?!? - Astrid była w szoku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. "Jego ojciec da mu ulgę - myślała ze złością - bo przecież nie pozwoli aby zginął" - Tak - wymamrotał chłopak, a wściekła Astrid pobiegła do swojego pokoju. - Dzięki Pyskacz ..." Dziewczyna wpadła do swojej kajuty jak tajfun. Krzyknęła coś przerażająco głośno i upadła na łóżko. Jej szanse na przeżycie drastycznie zmalały. Chociaż? Jest jeszcze mała nadzieja. Blondynka przybrała tępy wyraz twarzy taki jak jedna z jej koleżanek z klasy. Zawsze chodziła wesoła i niczym się nie przejmowała. Niebieskooka postanwiła zmienić swoje nastawienie do chłopaka. Zbliżyć się do niego, dzięki czemu mogłaby wygrać. * Słońce powoli chowało się za chmurami. Nastolatkowie siedzieli w przedsionku dużej chaty. Czekali na swoją kolej, aby przygotować się na wystąpienie przed prezydentem. Czkawka opierał głowę o ścianę i intesywnie nad czymś myślał. Astrid leżała naprzciewko niego i co jakiś czas otwierała buzię z zamiarem wypowiedzenia słowa, ale od razu ją zamykała. Panowała między nimi napięta atmosfera. Pytanie "Jak się czujesz?" jest głupie, więc dlaczego zadajemy je tak często? Chcemy zatuszować tym nasze problemy? Wesprzeć się na duchu porażkami innych? W takim razie wszystko jest w porządku. Ale co się stanie, gdy spotkamy się z śmiercią? To bardzo cienka, delikatna granica, z którą ma doczynienia coraz więcej osób. W końcu nadszedł ten moment. Słońce całkowiecie zniknęło, a jego miejsce zajął księżyc. Drewniana podłoga zadrżała od nacisków potężnych skrzyń. Zastanawiająca była ich zawartość. - Czkawka Haddock proszony do pokoju numer 5. - chłopak zadrżał na dźwięk swojego imienia - Czkawka Haddo... - Już idę - szatyn podniósł się z krzesła i głośno westchnął. Zerknął na smutną twarz Astrid i zniknął za drzwiami. Przymrużył oczy, aby ujrzeć co znajduje się w pomieszczeniu. Jego źrenice nie były przyzwyczajone do ogromnych jasności jakie panują w Kapitolu. On - biedny, chudy chłopak nie miał łatwego życia. Myśl o tym, że jego własny ojciec, którego uważał za zmarłego przygotowuje tegoroczne igrzyska budziła w nim dreszcze. Momentalnie jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Stracił świadomość. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Widział dwójkę ludzi, którzy podnosili go z ziemi i krzyczeli, ale on nic nie słyszał. Nerwowo zaczął kręcić głową, lecz nagle poczuł, że coś ostrego ukuło go w rękę i zemdlał. Blondynka nerwowo kręciła palcami. Siedziała na ziemi i opierała głowę o trzęsące się kolana. Jej wzrok był nieobecny. Nagle obok dziewczyny usiadł potężny wiking i spojrzał na nią pocieszająo. - Pyskacz i co z nim? - dziewczyna poderwała się gwałtownie - No odpowiedz! - Ej. Mała spokojnie. - blondynka wstała i spróbowała odczytać z oczu wikinga, co ma na myśli, ale nie wyszło - Wszystko z nim w porządku. Po prostu ostatnie wydarzenia trochę mu namąciły w głowie. - Napewno? - nie mogła w to uwierzyć - Ty na serio uważasz, że to tylko tyle? - Astrid, ja znam go od małego. Coś go dręczy, ale ja nie wiem co. Może tobie uda się coś z niego wyciągnąć? - Niby jak. My nie rozmawiamy ze sobą, a do tego ostatnio się pokłóciliśmy. - Wiem, że dasz radę. - klępnął dziewczynę po ramieniu - poradzisz sobie. - Mam taką nadzieję. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich pomarańczowowłosa kobieta. Jak zawsze była uśmiechnięta. - Posłuchaj mnie Astrid. - dziewczyna podniosła głowę - Mimo tego, że Czkawka narazie nie może ćwiczyć, ty będziesz to robiła. - Aleee... - Prawdopodobnie za dwa dni będzie już trenował razem z tobą. - Aha - blondynka minimalnie się uśmiechnęła i ściszyła głos - To tylko dwa dni. Jakoś wytrzymam. Rozdział IV - Trochę historii zawsze się przyda Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań dziewczyna udała się do pokoju, który wcześniej wskazał jej Pyskacz. Stanęła przed drzwiami i delikatnie zapukała. - Proszę. - odpowiedział jej miły, męski głos - Nazywasz się Astrid tak? - dziewczyna kiwnęła głową - Słyszałem, że zgłosiłaś się za siostrę. - przymknęła na chwilę oczy - Nie rozumiem, czemu ludzie ci gratulują. Według mnie to jest straszne. Wykazałaś się prawdziwą odwagą, wiedząc jak to może się skończyć. Oni powinni ci zazdrościć takiej siły woli, a nie cieszyć się, że będą mieli rozrywkę. - Nie wiedziałam, że w Kapitolu są osoby, które nie lubią igrzysk. - mężczyzna przyłożył palec do ust i cały swój wzrok skupił na na zasłonie. Nie minęła chwila, a pomieszczeniu pojawił się czarnowłosy, niski chłopak. - No cześć Aratnal. Jak się dawno nie widzieliśmy. - Minęło dopiero pół roku. - mężczyzna westchnął - A co cię tu znów sprowadza? Kolejny obiadek z prezydentem? - To ty nie słyszałeś? Biorę udział w tegorocznych igrzysk smo... - przerwała mu blondynka, która dotychczas była cicho. - W takim razie, czemu się cieszysz? Bawi cię, że możesz umrzeć? - O nie zauważyłem cię słoneczko. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - w oczach dziewczyny malowała się żądza krwi - Jak jeszcze raz tak powiesz to twoja buźka nie doczeka igrzysk. - Czyżby? - dziewczyna zamachnęła się rzuciła w niego drewnianym kubkiem. Brunet zmarszczył brwi. - No nic tu po mnie. A my spotkamy się na igrzyskach. - rzucił przez zęby i wyskoczył przez okno. - Widzę, że go nie polubiłaś. - wiking zaśmiał się - Ten chłopak jest ulubieńcem samego prezydenta. Wszystko mu wolno. Szczerze mówiąc to dziwię się, że będzie brał udział w igrzyskach. - Już go nie lubię. Poszę pana, a ile on ma lat? - Błagam, nie mów do mnie pan. Czuję się wtedy staro. - W takim razie jak mam mówić? - Nazywaj mnie Aratnal. - Dobrze. - Skoro już wyjaśniliśmy parę spraw to może zacznijmy szykować ci strój na wieczór? - Naprawdę musimy? Nie mogłabym ubrać się normalnie? Tutejsze stroje nie przypadły mi gustu. - Cieszę się, że uważasz tak samo jak ja. Powiedz mi tylko gdzie podział się twój kolega. Jemu również muszę wymyśleć strój. - Leży w oddziale szpitalnym. - Ah ... co roku to samo. Oczywiście to mi muszą trafiać się ciężkie przypadki. - Jakie cięzkie przypadki? - Uhh ... dużo by mówić. - Ja z chęcią posłucham. - No dobrze. W zeszłym roku przydzielono mi wyspę Arch. Dziewczyna, której miałem zrobić strój była ... jakby to powiedzieć ... nienormalna. Bała się wszystkiego. Czasami miała problem nawet z oddychaniem, bo uważała, że powietrze jest zatrute czymś przez co każdy widzi zwidy. Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu zanim udało mi się z nią porozmawiać. - Miałeś jeszcze jakieś dziwne przypadki? - Astrid była bardzo ciekawa. - Tak. Cztery lata chłopak nie wytrzymał stresu i sam się zabił. Następnym razem dziewczyna bazgrała coś na ścianach. Te napisy mroziły krew w żyłach. A dwa lata temu ... to było najgorsze. Wróciłem z obiadu. Wszedłem do pokoju i zobaczyłem nieżywą dziewczynę. Wszyscu uważali, że to ja ją zabiłem. - To napewno nie byłeś ty. W takim razie, czemu ona umarła? - Okazało się, że ktoś podał się za mnie i podciął jej gardło. - Yyy ... eee ... pffu ... ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć. - Nikt nie wiedział. Oczywiście prezydent nie zwrócił na to uwagi i organizatorzy igrzysk usunęli jedną osobę. Z wielką przykrością informuję, że zawieszam bloga. Była to dla mnie bardzo trudna decyzja, lecz niestety słuszna. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiecie, ale już od pewnego czasu pisałam to opko na siłę. W końcu nie o to tu chodzi. Naprawdę bardzo was przepraszam. Być może jeszcze kiedyś skończę to opowiadanie. Pozdrawiam Szczerbek25 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone